Only Human
by Lighters2011
Summary: Towen. My version of Season 16 for Teddy and Owen raising Leo and Allison. Will update when I get a wave of inspiration :)
1. Chapter 1

It was still dark, but Teddy could just see the Seattle sunrise starting to peek through a small crack in the blinds. Owen had passed out on the couch next to the bed, still in his scrubs. And sweet, sweet baby Allison all swaddled up in a blanket sleeping away in the bassinet in between the bed and couch.

The last 15 hours honestly felt like a blur. Her labor didn't go as long as expected, she thought she would still have to wait for hours when her and Amelia eventually arrived at Grey Sloan and pace around or bounce on a ball whilst Owen rubbed her back as she rode out each contraction, but baby girl had other plans. By the time Carina had examined her she was already 10cm dilated and crowning; goodbye epidural. Giving birth was a pain like no other, not even pain that she experienced in Iraq comes close, it was only a mere fraction. It hurt like hell but she knew she had to instinctively listen to what her body needed to do with Owen cheering her on, never letting go of her hand. When she asked him to distract her from the immense pain, he declared his love for her. In that moment she felt a sense of relief, because she went over to his house to tell him the same thing. But a contraction came before she could say anything back to him. After four intense pushes baby girl was out, taking her first breath and letting out a small cry. She couldn't have imagined what an amazing rush, almost an indescribable feeling it was after she gave birth and seeing and holding her baby for the first time; it was a feeling like no other.

"Allison"

It was almost like that one moment out of the whole birth was on repeat in her head. Allison*, her favourite person in the whole entire planet, taken far too soon in the most devastating circumstances, the reason why she joined the army and met Owen would now live on through her daughter. Amazing how the stars eventually aligned.

Thinking about this made Teddy feel extremely emotional, just the damn hormones she thought. She reached out for her phone to check what the exact time was to more or less figure out what time Allison would be waking up for her next feed. Only a few hours old and she was already eating like a champ. On the first feed, it seemed like Allison was struggling to figure what to do. Teddy could see she was going for her boob but then would suddenly pull away.

"Is my nipple too big for her mouth?" Teddy asked nervously, almost on the verge of crying to nurse Elisha who had come to weigh, measure and clean Allison shortly after the birth.

"Honey no you're good, grab this pillow put it under your arms, hold her head and turn it slightly towards your boob and she should latch on," nurse Elisha replied.

"Oh there she goes well done Teddy!" said Owen.

"Ahhh thank goodness, what a relief," as she stroked Allie's soft ginger hair. It was a weird sensation at first, but it just made her feel even more connected and in love with Allie.

Initially Owen wasn't quite sure what to think when Teddy opened her gown to feed. He hadn't seen that much in months. They hadn't been close or intimate since THAT night in Germany, but Teddy didn't seem to mind or care that her breasts were showing, she was too busy trying to get Allison to latch on and feed, so he just encouraged Teddy and his daughter. After she was done feeding, Teddy handed Allie over to him and he got to burp her and rock her to sleep for the first time. As he did so, he couldn't help but occasionally place a kiss on her tiny head and take in that addictive newborn scent.

Oh crap Teddy thought as she unlocked her phone. 10 missed calls from Tom and 28 new messages.

… "Hi, just checking in, are you okay? Call me back as soon as you can. Love you 3"

"Teddy I'm starting to get worried you should have been home hours ago"

"Oh never mind, Bailey just replied and said you were at the hospital. All good I'll see you there tomorrow morning. Still finishing up a few things, can't wait for you to see it all. 3" …

She couldn't help but start to cry. Tom had been sooooo good to her during her pregnancy. She really thought that she had moved on from Owen and that she loved Tom. Except the problem is it's always been Owen. Her brain maybe loved Tom but deep down in her heart and her gut she loved Owen. Ugh she thought.

"I really should have broken up with him before the birth," she mumbled under her breath.

Just as she was about to send him a message Allison began to stir and cry. Owen sprung up and jumped off the couch and looked like a deer in headlights.

"Oh oh she's up, stay in bed, I'll get her and bring her over to you," said Owen

"What's wrong my princess? Are you hungry?" as he picked up his baby girl. A part of him still couldn't believe that he had a baby with Teddy as he handed her over.

"You okay with feeding and burping her? I just need to grab my stuff from the attendings lounge. I may pick up some food from the cafeteria whilst am at it. I'll be back soon," whispered Owen, getting up from the edge of the bed.

Teddy just smiled at him and went back to staring at her baby girl. Her looks were changing by the minute. At some angles she looked exactly like Owen and then at others she felt like she was looking into a mirror. But it was pretty clear the ginger hair comes from Owen, but those big emerald eyes were all her.

As he was gathering his belongings from the attendings lounge, he heard a voice from the distance.

"HUNT!"

As he turned around, he saw Tom charging towards him.

"Have you seen Teddy? I have looked in all the on-call rooms and just went down to check the ER and she wasn't there. Bailey texted me last night and said that she was at the hospital," said Tom frantically.

"Uhh…." was all Owen managed to get out. There wasn't anything else to say, Tom's face said it all, he knew Teddy had the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, thank you for those who have read my fic and posted reviews! I forgot to mention at the end that all reviews are welcome. My head is in a huge ass cloud. Honestly. This is what a lack of sleep does. I also am a bit dumb because I can't figure out how all these other fan fics put like little side notes that are like a different font or whatever, so we are just going to go with the flow, with however it turns out because why not? So, sorry if it isn't aesthetically pleasing, if that is even possible. Also, HOW SPOILED ARE WE TOWEN FANS WITH ALL THOSE BTS PICS. SOMEBODY GET ME A PAPER BAG TO BREATHE INTO AND A SOLID OBJECT TO BE HOLD ME UP SO I DON'T FALL AS I LOOK UPON THESE GORGEOUS PICTURES. LOL anyway, new chapter, enjoy xx. Also, sorry if there are slight errors. Look I try.

Clearing his throat, Owen responded, "Uhh yeah I have, she's in the maternity ward; recovering. Um, we welcomed our baby girl into the world last night. She was born in the early evening, 6:08pm. She's…, she's absolutely beautiful. Teddy says she looks like me and my family, but I think she is all Teddy, hmm the only thing is the ginger hair."

*Silence*

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't text you or call you. It was a very eventful, rushed afternoon/evening, Gus the boy with golden blood and then Frances, oh Frances, the agoraphobic lady who was donating her blood to Gus. Lovely woman, but I had to go and carry her off the plane and bring her here personally – Hunt's courier services. I didn't even know that Teddy had gone into labour and that her water had already broken until we both ended up back at the hospital. We literally got up and situated in our labour and delivery room and she was already 10cm and crowning."

"Oh, I see. Right, um, ok," said Tom with a sad and disappointed tone. "How are they?"

"Both mom and bub are doing well. Um, you're welcome to go up and visit her I suppose. She's in Room 3423. I was going to grab some food before heading up again." As Owen took a minute to pause and think, he realised he didn't want Teddy and Allison to be alone with Tom, just in case he causes a big scene or worse becomes violent. I mean he did punch him. "Actually, I'll come with you."

The pair walked through a few corridors and stairwells before reaching the room. Turning towards Tom, Owen said, "Do you mind waiting here for a second? Just want to let her know that your here."

"Why do I need your permission to see MY girlfriend? Why wouldn't she be okay seeing me?" snapped Tom, raising his voice in an angry and defensive tone.

"Okay, first of all please lower your voice, this is the maternity ward. Lots of new mothers resting and babies sleeping. And that's MY daughter in there with Teddy, so it is my every right to check with her and my responsibility to defend and protect them," Owen shot back.

Leaving Tom in the hallway absolutely gobsmacked, Owen made his way back into Teddy's room.

Teddy was done feeding and burping Allison, but she wanted to spend some quality skin to skin bonding time with her baby girl. She had placed Allison on her bare chest and covered her back with a soft pink blanket. She was so warm, and that newborn smell was just to die for.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry I didn't get any food...I ran into Tom in the hallway by the attending's lounge. He was looking for you. He's actually standing outside the room at the moment, but I wanted to come in and check with you if you were up for seeing him" said Owen as he placed his belongings on the ledge in their room.

Teddy didn't know what to say. On the one hand yes, she wanted to talk to Tom so bad and let him know and just break up with him for good, but on the other hand she just wanted to not talk, because she didn't know how to tell him. She also hadn't told Owen yet that the feelings were reciprocated. Her mind was racing, and her heart started to beat faster, she was so conflicted and confused. As soon as her chest started pounding, Allison let out a loud cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby. Shh shhh. Everything is okay, sorry mommy didn't mean to scare you," whispered Teddy as she gently rocked Allison. "Owen won't you take her please, make sure her diaper is dry, put on the white onesie, swaddle her back up in that striped blanket. She seems to like being swaddled, it probably feels like she's back in my womb."

Owen carefully took Allison out of Teddy's arms into his. She was so small and delicate. Her head fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Before swaddling her back up, he decided to just sit in the rocking chair and hold her for a while.

"Owen. I… I… I love you, I've always loved you, that's never changed, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you and our beautiful baby!" exclaimed Teddy.

Tears started to form in Owen's eyes. After all the obstacles life has thrown at him, he at last had everything that he ever wanted in life. Finally, holding his own baby. Yes, he had Leo. But now his own flesh and blood. A family to call his own.

"Okay then, time to break up with the realtor. Only Megs would think that he was my realtor," chuckled Teddy.

Teddy got up from the bed and went to open the door, whilst Owen got up to go to the changing table to check Allison's diaper and to swaddle her back up.

"Tom. Hi. Uh, how are you?" said Teddy in an unawkward and uncomfortable tone, as she stood across him at the doorway.

Without warning, Tom embraced her and looked at her with deep concern.

"The question is, how are you? Why didn't you text or call me to let me know that you were in labor? I was at home putting the crib and changing table together. I was so worried, but then I texted Bailey and she said that you were in the hospital, so I assumed you were still covering Pierce's cases and running Trauma. I can't believe I missed the birth." But before he could go on, he saw Owen holding the baby, rocking her slowly and stroking her head.

"Um, is that the peanut? Can I come in? Can I see her and hold her? What's her name?" croaked Tom.

"Uhh, yes come in. Yes, yes that's her. Ha-ha, not a peanut anymore. She's perfect. Her name… her name is Allison Altman-Hunt," replied Teddy with a small grin.

"Oh, Allison? Why Allison?" questioned Tom. "Definitely not a name I had in mind. Maybe a Madeleine or Jane or even Elizabeth. I don't know something more traditional."

Slightly offended by that remark, Teddy took a deep breath and answered, "Allison*, my best friend in the whole entire world and I mean my favourite person on the planet, she died in the 9/11 attacks. She was in the second tower. She was my lifeline, my life support when my parents died within months of each other. She was all I had. My rock. And when she died, I wish I had gone with her. I couldn't stand the thought of living in New York without her, so I went to Iraq and that's where I met Owen. Owen knows all about Allison*, we spent many hours in our make-shift ORs talking about her. He was there during my insurmountable grief," tears started rolling down her cheeks, "and do you know why I have birds on my scrub cap? Allison* was a bird person. You know like some people are crazy cat people, like that except it was birds. It is my way of honouring her and now she gets to live on through my daughter. That is why her name is Allison. That is why she's not a Madeleine or Jane or Elizabeth or peanut. Owen and I didn't even discuss names, we just knew. She even looks like an Allison."

"Teddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't realise the significance the name Allison meant to you."

"It's fine. Tom, I don't know how to say this to you. So here it goes. I love Owen, I've always loved Owen. The history between us is deep and real. We hurt each other plenty of times and mistakes were made, but the universe has given us a second chance. A chance to be something more in this lifetime. I've played it safe my whole life and I don't want to raise my daughter just to be safe, I want her to live and I want her to have love and see love. The love between Owen and me. I'm really sorry. I know I told you that Owen and I were meant to be just friends, but he is the only one for me, he always has been. You have treated me so well and I am really sorry. I'll pay for whatever rent you have already paid and all the baby stuff that you bought. I'm really sorry. Tom, I don't know what else to say. We're done. There is only one person I want to raise my daughter with, and that person is Owen."

"Wow Teddy. I don't know what to say. You really fooled me into believing that our relationship was something else. Um, I got to say, you're a bit of a gold-digger. Were you just using me to make Owen jealous? Were you just faking love those times we met up at our hotel rooms? I'm so angry and pissed. You know Amelia told me that you two were inevitable, but I refused to believe that because I knew what we had. Well at least I thought I did."

Placing a sleeping Allison delicately in her bassinet, Owen jumped up and put Tom firmly in his place.

"Okay Tom, you stop right there. To have the audacity to say that Teddy is a gold-digger? What the hell man? She's apologised and offered to pay for the stuff you have purchased. I know you are hurting, but to lash out at Teddy, a woman you claim you love is trash. You are not a victim here. You took advantage of Teddy when she was vulnerable; using her to have a family again. Teddy is a wonderful person, friend and mother. She is one of a kind and I think you should leave. I don't appreciate your tone and negative energy around my daughter."

Owen opened the door and gestured for Tom to leave.

Looking absolutely defeated and hurt with what had just happened within a matter of minutes, Tom turned to Teddy and said, "Can I meet her? Can I just hold her for a minute? Please?"

Teddy turned to Owen.

"Yes, I suppose, I'll get her. She's sleeping, but anyway," responded Owen.

Owen gently lifted Allison out of the bassinet and placed her in Tom's arms. She was all wrapped up, like a baby burrito.

"Teddy, she really is beautiful. Well, congratulations, I'll be on my way I guess," replied Tom as he gave Allison back to Owen. "I'll see you around. Don't worry about the money for the rent and the baby stuff. You can have it all."

"Goodbye Tom. I really am sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm back as mentioned in my other FF. Sorry about the seriously long delay in updating. University was pretty hectic this semester (there was a bit of crying, but it's all good now), so I had to focus on that. I had a rant on my other FF, but let's just say the writers can do better, there's more to life than love triangles/quadrangles/pentagons/hexagons. At the moment I don't really know where I am going with this story and what I intend to do with everyone, but I guess that's the whole point of FF right? As always, reviews are welcome.

_"__Owen, I feel so bad for him! I wish I never got into a relationship with him!"_ cried Teddy in despair.

_"__Teddy, don't worry about him. He will probably go back to Hopkins and everything will go back to normal. This is the time to focus on our little miracle. I still can't believe we have a daughter, like an actual baby. Who would have thought after all these years?"_ replied Owen as he stared at his baby girl. _"I texted my mom and Megan to let them know that the delivery went smoothly. I also sent them this picture and video in the group chat._

The picture was Allison all wrapped up in her blanket with her eyes partially open and the video was of her crying and grabbing Owen's finger as the nurses were cleaning her up after the birth.

_"__They both replied with a thousand emojis – the heart eyes, love hearts and the one with tears. They can't wait to meet her. Megs said she will probably fly down in the next week or so. I can feel their excitement!"_ exclaimed Owen. _"Amelia dropped Leo over at my mom's place last night, so she said she will swing by later, so that she can meet her granddaughter and Leo can meet his baby sister. In the meantime, I am going to attempt to get us some food again! Does that sound like a plan?"_

_"__Sounds great to me,"_ mumbled Teddy as she lay her head on her pillow. She was about ready to fall asleep again.

After they finished their food, Owen texted his mom to let her know that she could drop-in in the next hour. The hour went by in a flash, with Owen cleaning up the mess in their room and Teddy feeding and changing Allison again.

The hour had past and there was a knock on their door. Owen jumped up from the rocking chair to open the door.

_"__Hi mom, hi Leo! I missed you sweet boy!" _exclaimed Owen as he lifted Leo out of Evelyn's arms which were already full with different bags. _"Did you have a good night at grandma's? Did she give you lots of treats, even though you're not supposed to eat candy?" _

Leo just smiled and giggled as he lay his head on Owen's shoulder.

_"__Teddy, how wonderful to see you," _said Evelyn as she made her way into the room. _"I'm just going to pop all these bags on this table. I brought baby supplies, a few gifts and a homecooked meal." _

_"__That's so kind of you Evelyn," _replied Teddy.

_"__Sweetie, it's the least I could have done! You know I wish I knew sooner that you were in Seattle. Megan told me everything and honestly, I want to slap Owen on the head. You know you have always had a special place in my heart. Always there for both of my babies," _responded Evelyn as she walked over to Teddy and Allison. _"Oh, my goodness! She's so precious and tiny. I sometimes forget how small they first are. Can I hold her?"_

_"__Of course, here, this is your granddaughter Allison," _smiled Teddy as she handed her into Evelyn's arms.

As Evelyn sat in the chair next to Teddy's bed, Owen grabbed another chair and placed it next to hers and sat Leo on his lap.

_"__Leo, this is your baby sister, Allison or Allie," _whispered Owen as he brushed back Leo's curly locks. Leo was so excited he put his one arm out and hit Allison slightly. _"Leo, be soft. Soft with the baby," _with Evelyn taking his hand to gently rub her head. But after a few seconds, he leaned back onto Owen.

_"__She's so perfect. I know newborns look the same, but I can already tell she has both of your features. She already looks like a perfect blend of you two. Haha, I see the ginger gene has made its way through," _whispered Evelyn.

_"__Yes, that is definitely from the Hunt side of the family," _laughed Owen.

For the next hour, the family marvelled in baby Allie, giggling at the little noises and faces she made.

Leo started to get restless, so Owen decided to take him down to day care so he could run around a bit to get some of that energy out and so that he could spend time with just Teddy, his mom and Allison.

After Owen returned from dropping Leo off, Evelyn said, _"I have a few gifts for you guys. Teddy, I was told that you hadn't done much shopping for her, so I went and bought a few essentials and cute little outfits for her," _as she pulled out different coloured onesies and matching tops and bottoms. _"I also bought these really soft blankets! I love this brand, they do blankets for adults too in different patterns, but I thought these light pink and grey ones with polka dots were the cutest! And last but not least, here are some toy plushies for her. I couldn't resist but I bought the whole farm collection – the cow, sheep, rabbit, pig, goat and even the little mouse! It's so different shopping for a girl!" _

_"__Wow! Mom you are the best," _said Owen as he embraced his mom.

_"__Evelyn, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it," _cried Teddy.

After looking at the different gifts Evelyn got and reminiscing about the different things that have happened over the past 10 years, Allison started to get fussy and cry. She needed a diaper change, with Owen happily jumping up to do the change.

_"__Well, I think that's my cue to go home," _said Evelyn, as she got up from the chair. _"I'll take care of Leo for the next few days. Get settled with your new baby. Get into a routine. I believe you're getting discharged later this afternoon, so I will swing by tomorrow so Leo can see you. Just shoot me a text with a time. Let me give her one last kiss from grandma. That newborn scent is to die for!"_

_"__Thank you again mom. See you tomorrow," _replied Owen as he walked her out the door, giving her a kiss goodbye.

As soon as Evelyn left, Owen sat himself on the edge of the bed and stared at Teddy and Allison.

_"__We get to take our bubba home in a few hours. I'm so excited. I already have the bassinet set up and I bought a whole bunch of new supplies and a new changing table," _said Owen.

_"__Owen, I'm not going home with you. I'm not staying in the house that you bought for Amelia and I'm certainly not taking our daughter to that house," _snapped Teddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again lol. I'm really inconsistent with uploading. LIFE! I think I'm going to start introducing time jumps, because otherwise things are going to move really slow. Also, what are they doing with Amelia's character? She's gone back to tumour Amelia. If you haven't checked it out yet, I started a new FF called "What If". It is also Towen centric ofc. Reviews are welcome.

Owen just sat there in silence as he stared at Teddy.

_"__Teddy, but you're being discharged this afternoon and you still have all your belongings at the hotel, doesn't it make sense to move in with me in the meantime? I want to help you with Allison, I want to be involved and I want to be a hands-on dad," _said Owen softly.

_"__Owen, you don't understand. I can't just move into your house as if nothing happened. Amelia lived in that house not that long ago. You two still shared a bed together for a substantial amount of time. And of course, I want your help and I want you to help raise our baby, but I can't do it in that house. I just can't," _responded Teddy as tears started rolling down her cheek.

_"__So, what are we going to do?" _questioned Owen.

_"__I'm not exactly sure," _replied Teddy.

The rest of morning and early afternoon, the pair remained in silence only communicating when Allison needed something. Whilst Teddy took a short nap, Owen began to clean the room and prepare everything to take Allison home/to the hotel.

_"__Teddy, I'm just going to quickly go home and get into some fresh clothes and grab the car seat. The nurse said she has to sit in the car seat for at least an hour before she is discharged," _whispered Owen.

Teddy just grunted at him and rolled over to the other side.

Before going home, Owen quickly went to visit a real estate agent. He knew Teddy was pretty upset about the housing situation, not to mention that her hormones were all over the show. The real estate agent was absolutely perplexed by their situation and was having a hard time processing all the information.

_"__So, your telling me that when the mother of your child came back to Seattle, from Germany I might add, after she picked up her whole life there so that you would have the opportunity to raise your daughter you went running back to your ex-wife. What the hell is wrong with you? If I was Teddy, I would be so angry and pissed off. I have never met the woman, but I'm definitely on her side. I can also see why she doesn't want to move into that house. You're an idiot – no offence," _blubbered the real estate agent, with her mouth almost touching the ground as she finished.

_"__Thank you for pointing on the obvious. You don't really know me so you can't make assumptions. I've heard you're the best in Seattle, so if you can please just help me find another house as soon as possible, preferably in a good school district and sell my current house," _said Owen slightly annoyed.

_"__Sorry, it is a weird situation though. Unique. Selling your house will not be a problem. You're are selling at a good time, there's currently a housing market boom, so I'd say you could get more than your asking price; plus, your house is in a good neighbourhood, so people are definitely willing to pay more. I compiled a brochure for you with all the houses I think you will like and are suitable for the family. Call me if you need anything else," _said the real estate agent as she handed Owen the brochure.

_"__Thank you for your time. I will be in contact in a few days' time," _replied Owen.

Owen hurried on over back home to grab some fresh clothes, have a quick shower and get the car seat.

_"__Hi, I'm back," _said Owen softly as he entered Teddy's room. She looked up and went back to signing off the last of the papers before being discharged. _"I saw a real estate agent before I went home. I listed the house and I have a whole brochure with new ones that we can go through and pick the perfect house. I should have done this many months ago. I really am sorry; I don't want us to fight."_

_"__Owen. Thank you," _whispered Teddy as tears rolled down her cheek. _"But until you sell the house and we move into a new one, I'm staying in my hotel room."_

_"__I understand completely, but at least let us move into a bigger suite. I've already asked my mom if she can look after Leo over the next week or more, so we can sort out everything. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to figure things out one step at a time and eventually we will find our normal," _replied Owen.

Four Months Later

_"__Leo, come back!" _said Owen in frustration, as he was already running late for his shift. _"Stop running away from me, let's put on your shoes, time to go to day care." _The family of four had finally settled into a massive five bedroom house and Leo was seriously starting to take advantage of the large living room area.

Teddy had been paged earlier to a big trauma, so Owen was left to get the kids ready for the day. He didn't realise how much easier it was to have Teddy there in the morning to help get everybody ready and out the door. This particular morning was a struggle, Allison didn't want to take the bottle and was crying her lungs out, and Leo was playing games with him refusing to put on his shoes. So, he placed a crying Allison in her car seat whilst he went to catch Leo so he could put on his shoes.

_"__No, no my little man. It's not playtime. We are going to day care, so let daddy put on your shoes so we can leave," _sighed Owen.

On the car ride to the hospital, both kids were crying their eyes out.

_"__Here you go. Thank you very much. He is just crying because he can. He just wants attention," _said Owen as he handed Leo to one of the day care teachers. _"I'll be back with Allison, as you can see, she won't stop crying. She refused to take the bottle, so now I have to go and find Teddy so she can have her morning feed. I hope she will be okay later with the bottle, but she just wasn't having it when I tried to feed her."_

_"__Okay, Allison, let's go find mama, so you can have a feed and stop crying." _

As he was walking around looking for Teddy, he ran into Bailey.

_"__Bailey, have you seen Teddy? Allison wouldn't take the bottle this morning, so now I'm looking for Teddy, so she can feed her."_

_"__Yeah, she's currently in OR1. Massive car accident this morning. But given that she's doing surgery, how do you propose she feeds her?" _replied Bailey.

_"__Well, I could scrub in and tag her out," _responded Owen.

_"__Here, maybe she just needs the scent of Teddy. Let's go to the attendings lounge. Pretty sure Teddy left her cardigan in her locker. Let her snuggle against it, and then try and give her, her bottle," _suggested Bailey. _"Okay, no, she's just like Altman, so stubborn. Alright let's go the gallery."_

Owen handed a crying Allison over to Bailey, as he went to change into scrubs. They made their way down to OR1 and Owen went straight to the scrub room.

_"__Altman, your baby won't stop crying. Hunt is coming to tag you out of surgery," _said Bailey through the comms.

As Owen came in the OR to tag Teddy out, Teddy said in frustration, _"why didn't she want to take the bottle this morning? So, she's been crying for the past hour? Why didn't you just page me? Now, she will be off her routine."_

_"__Sorry, sorry, I had trouble with both kids this morning. Allison not taking her bottle and Leo running around like a crazed chicken," _responded Owen.

Owen took over the surgery and Teddy went up to the gallery to collect Allison from Bailey.

_"__Aw baby girl I missed you. Sorry daddy couldn't give you your bottle this morning. You must be starving," _said Teddy as she made her way to the attendings lounge. As Allison was suckling away, Teddy couldn't help but notice how her body ached. It felt like a ton of bricks had just hit her. Flu season was approaching, so she really hoped she hadn't caught something.

Once Allison was done feeding and had a change, Teddy went up to OR1's gallery to talk to Owen through the comms.

_"__Owen, I'm not feeling great. I'm going to head home and snuggle with Allison. I think we both need each other's company today. I'll see you later. I'm going to leave Leo at day care. Let him run out his tanks of energy," _said Teddy. _"I think I'm coming down with the flu."_

Is it the flu though Teddy? Hehe, we shall just have to see.


	5. Chapter 5

First and foremost, I hope that everyone is safe and well. This has been a sad, devastating and challenging time for a lot of people, and I know that some countries and cities are not in great shape. Hang in there, we are in this together! And of course, BIG THANK YOU to all our frontline workers, doctors, nurses and other essential workers for everything that you do.

Hi again lol. Sorry I just disappeared oops. I'm only writing because I'm procrastinating from doing actual work. All I can say is I'm disappointed that EP21 had to be the final episode of the season. It makes me sad that we didn't get to see Teddy's healing storyline. I'm sad for Teddy. I'm sad for Owen. I can't even properly articulate it. Also, oops if there are any timeline errors in my story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always, reviews are welcome.

Note: Allison is 5 months old and Leo is 2 ½ years old

After a long grueling day in the ER, Owen headed down to the day care centre to pick up Leo. He was so happy to see his beautiful boy's face. After taking over Teddy's surgery, the ER was swamped with case after case. It was a bad day. By the time ambulances made it to the hospital, the patient was either gone or patients coded whilst being examined in the trauma bay.

_"Hey Leo. Let's go home sweet boy,"_ said Owen as he took Leo from the day care worker's arms.

Before going home, Owen made a quick stop at the shops to pick up a few things. He knew Teddy went home feeling unwell, so she probably didn't have the strength to cook a meal. The shops near them had an awesome chicken shop. They did the best roast chicken in Seattle. Teddy even said that they were a close second to the one in Germany.

As Owen entered the house with Leo in one arm and grocery bags in the other, it was awfully quiet and very dark. He didn't want to yell out for Teddy, because he knew that Allison was probably already sleeping. He dumped all the stuff from the shops in the kitchen and placed Leo in his play pen to keep him occupied so that he could go upstairs to check on Teddy and Allison. Allison was still sleeping in the bassinet that was in the main bedroom. It was easier for Teddy to get up and feed her during the night and for Owen to change her. As he made his way to the door of the main bedroom, he could see Teddy was fast asleep and Allison was all swaddled up in her bassinet also sound asleep. He grabbed the pink blanket that was on the rocking chair in the corner of the room to cover Teddy. Even though she had a blanket, she looked cold. He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked over to Allison's bassinet. He definitely didn't want to wake her up, because she would wake Teddy up, so he just stroked the top of her head. Her hair was this gorgeous colour of strawberry blonde.

After checking in on his girls, Owen made his way back downstairs to the kitchen. Leo was still pretty content in his play pen. They recently bought him these big plastic building blocks and ever since he was constructing and building different structures before pulling them apart and starting over. Once he had carved the chicken and cooked some vegetables, Owen went and picked up Leo and placed him into his highchair to eat. It was so quiet without Teddy at the dinner table. Usually, her and Owen would be talking at each other about some of the cool cases and surgeries that they had for the day, Leo babbling and trying to join in, in the background. With dinner finished, Owen headed back upstairs to give Leo a bath and tuck him into bed.

Now that Leo was down for the night, Owen went back to the main bedroom to have a shower. But he could see Allison was fussing in her bassinet. Teddy was still sound asleep. The flu must have really knocked it out of her. Before Allison could start crying, Owen went to pick her up and take her back downstairs.

_"Hey pumpkin. It's okay. Are you hungry? Let's go and get you a bottle,"_ whispered Owen. He sat on the couch in the living room as he fed Allison her bottle. As she was suckling away, Owen couldn't help but smile. She was the perfect mixture of him and Teddy. Sometimes she looked exactly like Owen and the Hunt side of the family, occasionally he even saw a bit of Megan in her and then other occasions she would like exactly like Teddy. Those eyes were 100% Teddy's though. They were absolutely stunning. After burping her and changing her diaper, Owen swaddled her up, sat in the rocking chair and rocked Allison to sleep before placing her back in the bassinet and going to shower and bed.

_1 am._

Teddy jumped up all panicked. What time was it she thought? Were Owen and Leo home? She looked over to her left and saw Owen snoring his head off, before looking over to her right to Allison. The flu had taken it out of her that she didn't even hear a thing. All of a sudden, she felt extremely nauseous and quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the sink. Feeling that Teddy had gotten up, Owen got up and went into the bathroom to see Teddy. She was as white as a sheet.

_"Teddy, hey, are you feeling okay? Here sit, I'll go get you a glass of water,"_ said Owen.

_"Hey honey, I just had this sudden urge to vomit,"_ replied Teddy. "_When I got home, my body ached, I felt awful and the worst pain when I was feeding Allison. Worse than my clogged milk duct. I have no idea what is going on. I assume you fed Allison her bottle earlier this evening?"_

_"Yes, she was fussing, and I didn't want her to wake you up, so I came and got her. It was nice spending one-on-one time with her. I love her so much. I just want time to stop for a bit. She's growing up too fast,"_ said Owen. Teddy smiled.

After waiting for a few minutes with nothing happening, the couple retreated back to the bed.

_"Are you sure this is just the flu Teddy?"_ questioned Owen.

_"Yes, definitely, there was a patient that came into the ER the other day and I think I caught whatever he had,"_ sighed Teddy. _"We can talk more in the morning; we both have the day off."_

When Owen and Teddy both had a day off together, they would often do a small road trip or an outing to the mall with the kids and Evelyn. But today, they were probably going to stay in the house. Owen decided to let Teddy sleep-in and got both kids ready for the day. He put on Paw Patrol on the TV for Leo to watch and keep him occupied and popped Allison into her bumbo seat which he placed on the kitchen counter whilst he got breakfast ready. On today's menu, eggs, bacon, mushrooms and toast and sweet potato puree for Allison.

Teddy was woken up by the smell of bacon permeating through the house. Ordinarily she loved the smell of bacon. She loved that Owen cooked a special breakfast on their days off, but today it just made her feel sick. It was horrible, she jumped up and held onto the sink thinking that she would throw up. Maybe I should see our GP, get checked out. Even though they were both doctors, they had a family doctor. A doctor with no relationship or any connection to Grey-Sloan, an independent doctor.

Sh*t, she thought. What if I'm pregnant? She suddenly had flashbacks of her sitting on her bathroom floor of her apartment in Germany. The morning sickness with Allison was terrible, it was more like 24/7 sickness. She didn't have any pregnancy tests at home, because they had the hands full with Allison and Leo and hadn't even discussed having another baby. Another baby was off the table for a while or even completely. But one day at the hospital in the heat of the moment, Teddy grabbed Owen and they went into the storage closet and had at it. It was only the third time since giving birth to Allison and in that moment, she felt comfortable and just wanted Owen. They hadn't even thought about protection, one minute they were in their scrubs and the next minute scrubs were off. How could they have done this again? Another unexpected baby out of a spontaneous moment of unprotected sex? How was she this fertile for a woman in her mid-40s? She needed to get a pregnancy test to confirm her suspicions. But her gut already told her she was pregnant, and all the signs pointed to it. Pushing away the thought, she made her way downstairs to have breakfast with the family.

What would Owen say? Would he be angry?

She quickly texted Evelyn to come and pick up the kids and spend the day with them. She needed to be alone with Owen today.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! Much love! Here's the next chapter. I'll reiterate that I have no idea what I'm doing with this story and just writing in the moment. Also, so excited for next season, ready for some promo pics! So many things that need to be resolved, cough, cough. Reviews are welcome as always.

As Teddy came to the bottom of the stairs, she could see Owen multitasking between feeding, Leo, Allison and himself. Allison was still getting used to eating from a spoon and was a little bit uncoordinated, with some of her sweet potato dribbling out her mouth and Owen trying to catch it in time. Leo was at the age where it was fun to lift the plate of food and dump it on the floor, so they had to invest in some suction bowls and plates, but today Owen opted to just place bits of egg, bacon, mushrooms and pieces of toast on the highchair tray.

_"Hey. Thanks for getting the kids ready and letting me sleep in. I really needed it. I'm feeling much better this morning, still not 100% but way better,"_ said Teddy as she joined Owen in the kitchen. _"Hi baby girl, you look so big in your bumbo eating that sweet potato puree,"_ as she went to kiss Allison on the head.

_"Hi baby boy, are you enjoying the special breakfast that daddy made today?"_ Leo giggled and went back to stuffing eggs into his mouth.

_"I'm so glad you are feeling better, because I was hoping to do a little outing with the kids today go up the Space Needle and visit the aquarium. Just spend some quality time with them. Allison is going to have a clue what is going on, but Leo is at such a great age, where everything fascinates him. My mother played for him Finding Nemo the other day and now is obsessed with fish. But that said, I'm good to stay at home today,"_ replied Owen.

_"That all sounds great, but I've texted your mom already. She'll be here in a few minutes, I wanted to spend the day just with you. We haven't really gotten a day to ourselves since Allison was born. I didn't have anything planned, but we could still go to the Space Needle, maybe even take a ferry ride somewhere." _

Owen looking a bit confused, responded, _"Oh, a bit unexpected, but I'm in. Even though I said we need to spend quality time with them, it's also important that we take care of us and our relationship." _

Unexpected, yes you can say that again Teddy thought.

With breakfast all done and the kids cleaned up, Evelyn had arrived just in time to take them. Owen placed two backpacks in Evelyn's car, one for Leo and one for Allison. Fortunately, they didn't need to send too much in the backpacks, because Evelyn practically had everything that they had in her house. Teddy went out to help and strap Allison into her car seat. _"Baby girl be good for grandma today; we will see you later."_

_"Thanks again Evelyn for coming to take the kids for the day. Really sorry for the late notice, I wasn't feeling too well last night, and Owen and I haven't had a day to ourselves since Allison was born and I just some us time." _

_"Sweetheart, of course, they are my babies too. I love them to bits and pieces. In many respects, it's like raising a version of Owen and Megan again,"_ replied Evelyn. _"You two have fun today, but don't have too much fun."_

Waving goodbye to Evelyn as she pulled off from their driveway, Teddy made her way back into the house. Owen was packing the dirty dishes from breakfast into the dishwasher, so that they wouldn't have to deal with it later when they got back. "Hey, so, should we go to the Space Needle first and get a coffee from your favourite place or a ferry ride first?"

_"Owen, I think I'm pregnant."_ Putting down the plate, Owen turned around and looked at Teddy absolutely gobsmacked.

_"I'm sorry say again,"_ stuttered Owen.

_"I think I'm pregnant. You know, with child,"_ responded Teddy. _"You know how you asked me if it was just the flu and I told you that I think I caught whatever Leo had been around in day care, no, no I think I'm pregnant. When I smelt the bacon this morning, it made me feel so nauseous. I mean it could be just food poisoning or a virus, but honestly, I don't know after we had that quick session in the supply closet. You didn't put a condom on and I'm not on any birth control. We should go and buy a pregnancy test or two. Owen, are you okay? Are you angry?"_

_"Not angry, not angry, um, just a little shocked that's all. I mean I've always dreamt about having lots of kids, but I mean in such a short period of time. Allison is only 5 months going on 6 months. Let's go get you a pregnancy test, because maybe we are worrying about nothing. But if you are, we are going to give this baby so much love, new life is always a blessing,"_ replied Owen.

Hearing that, Teddy felt a huge weight on her shoulders lift.

_"I know this a huge shock for me too, I feel like I was only just starting to figure out Allison, understanding what her different cries mean or when she just wanted to snuggle with me. If I am pregnant, she isn't going to be the baby of the family anymore. Oh, my goodness, she's going to be the middle child. Who would have thought?" _

And with that, the pair jumped into the car to drive down to the pharmacy down the road. They didn't want to call Carina just yet, because it could very well be a false alarm. When they got to the pharmacy, they headed straight to the feminine hygiene/family planning aisle. So much for exploring the city for the day.

_"Just grab one of each Owen. Sometimes the lines don't appear on some and we need to be doubly sure."_

With about 6 pregnancy test kits in the bag, Owen and Teddy made their way back home. Teddy chugged down 3 glasses of water in preparation.

_"Ok, let's do this. Time to see if we are having another baby,"_ said Teddy.

_"You got this. We have got this,"_ replied Owen as he squeezed Teddy's hand.

Unwrapping 3 of the 6 pregnancy tests that they had bought, Teddy lined them up on the edge of the sink.

_"Owen, you're making my bladder nervous. I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door. Go sit on the bed or on the rocking chair."_

When she was finished, Teddy went out into the bedroom and sat next to Owen on the bed.

_"Shouldn't be long now. I'm a bit nervous. I'm sorry if it's just a false alarm. We haven't even talked about having another baby or if another baby was even on the table,"_ whispered Teddy.

_"Hey, don't be nervous. Another baby was always on the cards, Teddy. If it was possible, yes of course. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. All the appointments, when he or she is born. Raising our family. It's going to be a heck of a ride, but I want it all," smiled Owen. "3 minutes is up, let's go see if we are expanded our family. My mother is going to be shocked. She's going to be outnumbered when we are at work. Poor woman. I might need to start working part-time,"_ replied Owen.

They got up and went back into the bathroom to see the result of the pregnancy tests. Yep, there was no denying that Teddy was pregnant. The second line on two of the pregnancy tests had turned a dark red colour and the third test read "pregnant, 2-3".

_"Oh, my goodness! Another baby Owen! Seriously, how are we this fertile for people in their 40s?"_ exclaimed Teddy. _"Well, time to see Carina again, I'll book us an appointment. She's probably going to think, them again!?" _

_"I'm so excited for this new baby. I love you so much Teddy,"_ said Owen as they passionately kissed. Owen placed his hand on Teddy's stomach. _"Our family is expanding! Allison is going to be a big sister and Leo is going to be a big brother again."_

Yay! She's pregnant! New baby on the way! Team Boy or Team Girl?


End file.
